Nitrome Wiki:How to make a banner template
This tutorial shows how to make a banner template. Sections Each section will deal with a certain part of the Template. Where the numbers are are which each section will explain ---- ---- 1 This part of the template is called the width section, is where the length of the template is determined. Numbers put in this area have to have a % symbol at the end of the number. Putting in a number less than 100% will make the template not fit the entire page, but putting in a number higher than 100% will cause the template to be longer than the page it is on. Any numbers can be input into the width section. To make the template fit the entire page it is on, and not be longer or shorter than it, place 100% on. Examples A banner template with "100%" in thew width section: A banner template with 77% in the width section: A banner template with 116% in the width section: 2 This section, called the colour section, determines what colour the template will be. You ca enter usual colours like Red, Blue, Green, but if you want to be more specific, you can enter the names of other colours from the Nitrome Wiki Colour Index. Colours entered in the colour section will make the entire background colour that colour. If no color is selected, or an incorrect colour name is written, the template's background will become transparent. When putting in the names of one-word colours, you can write them any way. The words "White", "white", "WHITE", and "whiTe" will still make the background colour of the template white. Also, colours which have two words can only be written as a single word. Putting the word "Pale Green" in the colour section will not change the background to Pale Green. but the word PaleGreen will. Examples A banner template with "Green" in the colour section: A banner template with "Purple" in the colour section: A banner template with no colour in the colour section: A banner template with "Pale Green" in the colour index: 3 This section is the image section, below the image section is the text section. Place an image here the same you would normally place an image. You are still allowed to modify the length and width of the image as you would normally do. Images which are vertically long will stretch the banner template down. Images on a banner template are completely optional. Examples A banner template with a horizontally long image: A banner template with a vertically long image: A banner template with no image: 4 This section of the template is where you place the text. Usually, a template may have a bolded word. Uusually after a bolded word, there is text underneath it. Adding text to a template is the same as writing on a page. Examples Blank Template 100% has been added to the Width section, and White has been added to the colour section.